


Big Girl You Are Beautiful

by ChubbyReginaTaylor



Series: Chubby Queen One-shots [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Freddie’s not really a character, Genderbend Queen, He’s briefly mentioned though, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, fatphobia, fem!queen, its fem!queen, supportive girlfriends, the world is an asshole to Reg, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyReginaTaylor/pseuds/ChubbyReginaTaylor
Summary: The world is acting like a piece of shit words poor Regina, Brianna’s there to comfort her. This was taken of my tumblr.





	Big Girl You Are Beautiful

Brianna pushed open the front door of her and Regina’s apartment, the keys still jingling in the lock. She had just come home from extensive shopping trip with Melina, what felt like hundreds of pounds worth of bags filled with clothes hung from her arms. Though she really didn’t want to go with Melina and have to listen to her constant talking about ridiculous fashion trends but she had to. Brie had to get some new clothes for Regina, since her waist line had expanded a bit in the last few months, and Regina didn’t trust Brie’s fashion sense. So, she begged her to let Melina tag along. 

She set the bags down with a thud, slamming the door behind her. Turning around she expected to be greeted by her lovely girlfriend placing a hasty kiss on her cheek, but she wasn’t, Regina wasn’t anywhere to be found. Brianna hummed softly, contemplating whether or not she should look for Reg, she could’ve left to do some shopping herself to all of Brie’s knowledge. She decided against staying out, so she set off to search for Regina. 

Brianna shuffled around the best apartment, peeking into the kitchen and then into their less than clean bedroom. The school girl outfit Regina wore last night still discarded sloppily on the floor, Brie smirked at the thought of her girlfriend in that outfit, how she ripped the tights. God, she almost came in that moment, it was amazing, how red her face got was so immensely hot. Gosh she wanted to fu- 

Her nasty thoughts were interrupted by small whimpers from the closed bathroom door behind her. Brie raised her eyebrows, she really hoped Regina wasn’t that upset, she didn’t want her baby to be sad. She turned around to face the door, the crying slowly got louder as she neared the entrance to the bathroom. Carefully, Brianna wrapped her long lanky fingers around the cold metal doorknob, she twisted it and poked her head inside. 

Regina was curled up against the claw foot tub, a container of chocolate chip cookies sat in her plush thighs. Her chest bounced with with every quiet sob as she nibbles on a cookie. Brianna pushes her way into the bathroom, crouching dawn by her crying girlfriend, wrapping her lengthy arms around her shoulders.

“Baby what’s wrong, why are you crying?” She asked quietly, wiping away a fat tear from Regina’s full cheeks. Reg glanced up at Brie, sadness and tears welling up in her clear blue eyes. She leaned in closer to Brianna, slowly sinking into the girl’s lap, “I’m getting f-fat.” Regina whispered into her curly locks.

“Darling you’re not getting fat!” She caressed her plump cheeks, kissing her delicately. Regina hiccuped and leaned back, against the tub, staring down at her stomach. “Yes I am.” She poked her doughy middle, it jiggles a bit and she winced. Brianna didn’t want to admit it to her, Regina had gained some weight recently. Her cheeks started to fill out, her stomach had become more rounded, Regina’s thighs were now like a plush pillow you could lay your head on. Brianna would be lying if she said she didn’t like it. 

“And look, I’m fucking stress eating.” She gestured to the cookie container that sat next to her on the bathmat. That moment Regina stayed to cry harder, her face becoming more and more distressed as she sobbed. Brianna couldn’t really do anything but hug her closely, resting her chin in her shaking shoulders. From Brie’s position she could see a few magazines spread out behind her. 

It was tabloids, Regina was spread across the covers. It was pictures of her from the last photo shoot they had done for the upcoming album. She was wearing a skimpy outfit, her belly was exposed, and the media had a frenzy about the weight she had recently packed on. They berated her on how ugly she was, and how Brianna would never love her like this, it was terrible. 

Brianna let go of her shaking girlfriend, she reached over and took the tabloids, glaring down at the glossy papers. “Oh Brie-“ Regina stuttered, reaching for the papers but before she could take them Brie shushed her. Brianna stood up, shredding the horrible and disgusting papers, she never wanted Reg to see those utterly appalling magazines ever again. Brianna dropping intro he toilet, flushing it down with a woosh.

Much to Regina’s surprise, she scooped her up in her arms. Brianna grunted as she tried to get Regina comfortable in hers, she was getting heavy and harder to carry but Brie didn’t care. Reg blushed as she struggled to waddle down the hallway to the presumably the living room. She clung to her girlfriends neck, still occasionally sniffling as they entered the living room. 

Brie set her down on the large feather sofa, Reginas chub bouncing as she plopped down onto the couch. Brianna straddled her, she was so comfy, like a pillow, it was amazing if she was being honest. “Don’t listen to those stupid magazines, listen to me. Let me show you how much I love you.” Brianna whispered, smiling down at the lovely blonde. She kissed her gently, her long boney fingers trailing down her soft warm cheeks. 

“You’re cut little cheeks are so pretty and rosey, filled with so much love. I just want to pinch them.” Regina giggled, their eyes staring into each other. Brie’s hands ran down her soft body, traveling down to the pudge located to her tummy. Brianna leaned down and kissed it, it felt nice if Regina was to admit it, it felt amazing to be appreciated. “Gosh this little tummy is so nice to cuddle. So cute.” Brie kissed it lightly. Brianna continued to go though a list of how beautiful her live handles were, her thighs, stretch marks. 

Regina’s breath was still shaky, but she was more calm and collected. Her girlfriend really did love everything about her. Her chub was marvelous to her. Brianna snuggled herself against her, she rested her face in the crook of her neck. To Brie, Regina was more comfortable than a pillow.

“I love you so much Reg, you’re so beautiful. And if I’m being honest bigger women are so hot, you’d be even cuter with even more weight.” Regina blushed hard, as Brianna’s hot breath ran down her neck. She was found sexy like this? Regina was perfect to Brianna. 

“Really?”” 

“Yes really my dear.” 

END


End file.
